A Birthday Surprise
by yumeyana
Summary: It's Mi-chan's birthday and Hokage's planning a surprise


  
  
Minna! This is my um, 5th FOR fic and I hope you'll like it. This story is dedicated to my friend, who celebrated her birthday last April 27. I would like to thank Umi-chan for providing some info and to Hikaru-chan, thanks for helping me write this, for the inspiration and support. I hope you like it.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
A Birthday Surprise  
-Yumehime Mamiji Hossuru-  
  
A gush of wind blew through my black hair. The winter breeze made the afternoon quite chilly as I knelt down in front of my sister's grave and put a vase of flowers.  
  
" Good afternoon, Oneechan," I greeted, " These flowers are for you."  
  
It had been years since the Hokage team won the Urabuto Satsuujin Tournament and so many things have happened since then. I never did realize that I haven't been here for quite a long time.  
  
" A pleasant afternoon to you, Tokiya. I see you have managed to get some beautiful flowers for me, my little brother," a voice said.  
  
It was my older sister, Mifuyu. She was speaking to me, though she was dead. Though others would be afraid at this point, I merely smiled and looked up to see her.  
  
" You still maintain your beauty through the years, my dear sister," I complimented.  
  
" You don't look so bad yourself, Tokiya. You've grown up to be a handsome, wall-mannered-and not to mention- intelligent young man."  
  
I knew Mifuyu was bragging about me as always. I was glad that none of my friends were here to see me blush. It was just natural for my older sis to act that way. My mother did. Nifumi picked from one of the flowers I gave her. They were pink tulips and I knew they were her favorite.  
  
" How's your life, Tokiya? It had been years I last saw you here and talk to me."  
  
" Many have happened, Oneechan. Enormous people have seen me fight to avenge your death."  
  
Mifuyu shook her head and said, " You shouldn't have done that. I don't want you to get killed. And besides, it 's bad!"  
  
It was my turn to shake my head.   
  
" You know that I've learned my lesson."  
  
" Yes. By the way, how's the girl who looks like me? You know, the girl you love?"  
  
Oneechan's question made me smile as I remembered Yanagi.  
  
" She's fine. But I'm afraid Recca has captured her heart already."  
  
" Oh, is that so?"  
  
" Yeah. And I think she's happy with him."  
  
" Did you try to..."  
  
" To what? Court her? Sure I did!"  
  
I buried my face in my hands. Mifuyu was the only person who could see me crying. Though her hands were cold as she lifted my face up, I felt the warmth of my sister's love.  
  
" Now don't cry, Tokiya. Surely, there's more to your story than heart breaks."  
  
But my sister's words did not seem to comfort me and my tears from flowing.   
No one ever knew the pain it caused me. I was heart broken and not even Recca's funny antics and Fuuko's companionship made the pain heal. I guess it just takes time. However, I still love my dear Yanagi Sakoshita and will continue to. After a few minutes I wiped my tears and suddenly a smile crossed my face. Mifuyu was confused.   
  
" Do you have a new girlfriend?"   
  
I laughed and replied in a simple way,   
" I just found someone I like."  
  
"Huh?! What do you mean?" Mifuyu asked more confused than ever.  
  
" Her name is Fuuko Kirisawa. She's Recca's friend and is loved by Hokage's weakest fighter, Domon Ishijima."  
  
I stopped for a while to catch my breath and see my sister's reaction.  
  
" Is she the one who has short red hair?"  
  
I nodded and smiled at my sister and then replied, " I see you have a good memory."  
  
Mifuyu laughed. The sparkle in her eyes reminded me of someone else. I thought and I thought but it seems that I just can't put my finger on it. She ceased laughing as I continued my story.  
  
" Fuuko was always there though Domon continuously courted her. She disliked the idea and..."  
  
Throughout the whole story, we sometimes cried and laughed. I used to think that when we were together, I was a totally different person from the one Hokage team knows. Then as I was just about to end my story, I remembered two wonderful young ladies. The very same people who I tried to remember earlier. Yanagi is a sweet young lady who quite opposes Fuuko's qualities. But anyhow, I still like her.  
  
"... And that's what happened for the past years that I haven't been here," I finally said.  
  
Once again, she just laughed. It was my turn to be confused. Then suddenly, a voice came from behind.  
  
" Thanks for the millions of compliments, my dear Mi-chan," the voice said.  
  
I turned around to see who the speaker was and I was astonished.  
  
" Fuuko?! How did you know I was here?"  
  
" Oh, a little birdie told me. Good afternoon, Mifuyu-chan."  
  
" Hi Fuuko-chan! I see you're just as Tokiya told me, " Mifuyu said smiling.  
  
I blushed. I glanced at my sister then at Fuuko. Bewildered, my mind went blank.  
  
" You see her?" I asked.  
  
" How do you suppose I know she's there?"  
  
Both of them laughed as if teasing me and they like getting in my nerves.   
  
" Ok, what's the big deal Fuuko?"  
  
" Nothing! Don't ruin a wonderful day like this, Tokiya. I just want you to come with me 'coz your professor wants something for you."  
  
" Oh. Then, I've gotta go, oneechan. Bye!"  
  
" Bye Tokiya! Be back soon."  
  
" Yes my dear sister!"  
  
" Wait for me Mi-chan!" Fuuko shouted as she ran towards me.  
  
  
  
  
I let Fuuko drive home. At first, she was silent, but later on she began to break the ice.  
  
" Why are your eyes like that?" she asked.  
  
" It's none of your business, Fuuko."  
  
" Did you cry?"  
  
" I don't have to repeat myself."  
  
" Mi-chan, don't deny the obvious! I'm your friend, remember?"  
  
I stared out of the window feeling sorry for Fuuko for having a friend like me. I was too secretive for her.  
  
" Look, Mi-chan. I just want you to have wonderful day today, alright?"  
  
I slightly nodded. I don't even know if she understood. I just continued my silence. A few minutes after that scene, Fuuko drove in front of my house and parked my car in the garage. The house was silent as usual. Creepy? Most of the time. I opened the door and suddenly, Fuuko shoved me in.  
  
" Hey, what's the big deal?!"  
  
I helped myself up and dusted of my shirt.  
  
" SURPRISE!!!"  
  
I almost fell to the ground once more when I saw the people around me. Everyone was there. Kaoru, Ganko, Kagero, Domon, Master Koukai, Saicho, Neon, Fuuko, Raiha, Fujimaru, and Kurei were all there. Everyone except Recca and Yanagi.   
  
" Thanks guys, but what's the surprise for?"  
  
" Hello!!! Earth to Mikagami! Are you still there?" Kurei reacted.  
  
" It's your birthday, silly!" Ganko yelled.  
  
" Oh is that so. I forgot," I replied laughing.  
  
Everyone laughed with me and thought it was some kind of joke. The party started. I tapped Neon's shoulders and asked her if she knew if Recca and Yanagi were coming.   
  
" I don't know, " she answered.  
  
Fuuko and Ganko danced with me but still there wasn't any sign of them. I asked Fuuko the whereabouts of Recca and Yanagi. She said they were on an out of town trip. I excused myself from them and then went to my room. I closed the door behind me and rapidly dialed Yanagi's cell number. No one answered. It was the same with Recca. I didn't know where to reach them. Just then, Fuuko opened the door and asked me to come with her outside.  
  
" We have a surprise for you," she told me.  
  
Unwillingly, I dragged myself outside of my room and went to the living room with Fuuko and while my eyes were closed (believe me, she just talked me to doing it). It wasn't much fun when Yanagi and Recca weren't around. Finally, we reached the place.  
  
" You can open your eyes now, Mi-chan."  
  
I opened them just as Fuuko instructed me to do so. When I opened them, I couldn't believe my eyes. The people I wanted to see were right in front of eyes.  
  
" Recca... Yanagi...? I thought..."  
  
" Nah. We wouldn't miss your birthday for the world!" Recca said.  
  
I smiled, then ran towards the both of them and hugged them. Recca was quite shocked. I released him and then turned to Yanagi. I hugged her tightly as if I don't wanna let go. Tears flowed from my eyes. Yanagi wiped them.  
  
" I'm sorry we don't have any gift to give you, Tokiya-sempai," she said.  
  
" Having you and Recca here with me is a gift already."  
  
  
  
  
And now my written story ends. At the bottom, is a picture of myself with Oneechan, Yanagi, Recca, and Fuuko. My eyes are dimmed because of the tears flowing from them as I reminisce. The greatest gift they both could give me was their presence. And the most wonderful thing that happened was when Yanagi Sakoshita, my dear love, danced with me. Even I danced with Recca. I am tired but it is because of the fun I had. I hope I'll remember this bliss I am experiencing right now for the rest of my life.  
  
Tokiya Mikagami   
November 13, 2000  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mi-chan: Yume-chan, I think I was too soft there.  
  
Yume-chan: So…? You didn't like it?  
  
Mi-chan: Hn.  
  
Yume-chan: You didn't like it? It was like that because I wanted to get to the   
softer side of you. Besides, it's dedicated to my friend. She likes  
you a lot.  
  
Mi-chan: She does?  
  
Yume-chan: Hai.   
  
Mi-chan: Ne…. Yume-chan, the story was great. Arigato.  
  
Yume-chan: Doitashimashite.  
:Minna, I hope you liked it! Flame of Recca cast belongs to Anzai   
Nobuyuki. Arigato!  
  
  



End file.
